


The complexity of Marinette

by KateKitsuneMarsh



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, BAMF Women, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lesbian Character, Multi, POV Lesbian Character, Protective Peter Parker, bi marinette, chloe redemptiom, delicate chloe, peter is with lila
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKitsuneMarsh/pseuds/KateKitsuneMarsh
Summary: What if Marinette showed a side of herself that no one, including herself knew anything about? What happens to her once this new undiscovered side of herself was used to help her arch rival?Read to find out.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Mary Jane Watson, Caline Bustier & Original Character(s), Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire, Chloé Bourgeois/Alya Césaire, Chloé Bourgeois/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Kagami Tsurugi/Original Female Character(s), Lila Rossi/Other(s), Nadja Chamack/Nathalie Sancoeur, Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Sabrina Raincomprix, Nino Lahiffe/Original Character(s), Peter Parker/Other(s), Tikki/Trixx (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	1. An Anxious Find

**Chloe’s POV**

The ringing was too loud. Her breaths were coming in too fast. Her chest and eyes where burning. Her chest burning from lack of oxygen and her eyes burning from the overwhelming distress she was feeling. It was too much for her to handle. No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t gain full control of her body and that just made her panic even more. She needed help. She needed space. She needed……… Oh, black dots were forming at the edge of her vision. She was about to pass out right here on the bathroom floor. She was about to pass out from a situation so out of control she was rendered helpless.

  
**Marinette’s POV**

She was late for school. So late in fact that she’d probably broken a personal record, but at the moment she couldn’t bring herself to care. Right now she had more important things to worry about. Like cleaning the dried blood from her face, left from her battle with a new Akumatized victim. While her Kwami Tikki’s magic should have erased damage from both Paris and her own physical person she hadn’t been prepared to face a bank robbery right after her shout of “Miraculous Ladybug” nor was she prepared to be hit with a random steal bar to the side of her face while she tried to deal with said robbery.

  


While the perpetrator managed to draw first blood, Marinette was still able to both disarm him and his fellow dumbass goons and help the police put them behind bars. Even though she got hurt, she’s internally grateful that Tikki’s magic had helped with softening the damage to her skull and that she’s only nursing a small cut and headache.

  


She had to clean up her face before anyone (Especially her friends and family) saw her state, compare it to Ladybugs and put two and two together and identify her as Ladybug. The only place she could think of doing that was the school’s bathroom, which made her feel so relieved that no one else was in the hallway, because she’s certain she wouldn’t be able to muster up any excuses for her bloodied appearance if she got caught like this.

  


Her partner chose to speak to her right then. “Mari, I’m so sorry I couldn’t stop you from getting hurt.”

  


Marinette flashed Tikki a soft, warm smile. I’m okay Tikki so don’t worry about it. You’re the reason I don’t have to go to the hospital right now. Her partner had been fussing over her and her new injury the moment she was away from any prying eyes and she wouldn’t stop telling Marinette to get it checked out. Instead of feeling annoyed, Marinette could only feel genuine affection, because this meant Tikki was more worried about her condition than of being found out by any other human.

  


The Kwami still looked unsure, but she trusted her human’s judgment. She uttered a soft “Okay” in return to Marinette’s response.

  


Marinette continued speaking to try and elevate her partners concern. “Tikki, thank you for caring so much about me. I know you’re telling me to get checked out, because you care about me, but I won’t do that, because I care about you too. Now I’m going to get cleaned up okay.” She threw a smile at Tikki’s direction to try and further reassure her.

  


The Kwami nodded, seemingly satisfied with her answer. Marinette stepped into the bathroom and gasped at what she saw.


	2. A New Balance

## Chloe’s Pov

  


It was only getting worse as she sat on the cold, desolate floor of her school’s bathroom. Her vision was beginning to fail her and she knew it wouldn’t be long before she would pass out from hyperventilating. It was just after that realization that she had, when Chloe felt the delicate touch of hands on both of her cheeks and although the grasp on her cheeks was gentle, she still flinched violently at the touch.

  


Immediately the soft hands withdrew. She couldn’t muster up the energy or mental prowess to look at the direction they came from. It didn’t even register in her mind that she had to do that. She was losing the battle against her anxiety. Her breaths were still too rapid for her to focus on anything else. She felt the same hands again, but this time they were guiding her arms somewhere. She felt something soft in the palm of each hand and she abruptly looked up to find her hands on... A pair of boobs?

  


“wha-“ Her voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper, Her chest rapidly moving as she was still taking uneven breaths. She couldn’t get her thoughts together enough to properly function. Everything was falling apart and she couldn’t do anything right and-

  


“Hey! Focus on my voice okay. Just breathe!” She heard a husky feminine voice firmly command of her. She kept her gaze on the…chest and focused on the deep breaths she could both see and feel the other woman, crouching on her knees in front of her, take. It took what felt like hours (but were probably a few moments) before she could get her breathing under control. The soothing feminine voice both guiding and comforting her.

  


“Good! Very good. Just keep taking deep breaths okay. Just focus on breathing.” She followed the breathing prompts from the woman and felt the burning sensation in her chest slowly fade away.

  


When she felt her breathing was stable enough and her ears weren’t screaming at her anymore. She glanced up only to feel breathless once again at those chocolate colored eyes she could see gazing back at her.

  


Wait… She recognized those eyes. But she couldn’t remember where she had seen them before. Her mind was still racing too much for her to formulate proper contrite thoughts and she was starting to feel afraid to fall deep into her thoughts again for fear she’d have another anxiety attack and... It took her a moment to realize, pretty brown eyes, was actually talking to her.

  


-oe, Chloe?” She could hear the concern in the other female’s voice “Can you hear me? 

  


“Cesaire?” She breathed out.

  


“Thank God!” She heard Alya say. The relief evident in her voice and the way the tension rolled off her shoulders as they sagged down. It was then she took notice of the rather stylish pair of glasses that Alya was wearing and wondered to herself on how she didn’t notice that before remembering. _“Oh, I was trying not to die.”_ The morbid thought made her want to both chuckle and shiver in fear. She focused her efforts on asking a question instead.

  


“What are you-“Before she could finish her question, the bathroom door flew open before a bloodied Marinette came walking in.

  


She heard and saw Marinette give a startled gasp

  


“Alya?! Wha- wait, Chloe?”

  


“Holy Shit! Marinette, Are you okay?” Ayla’s exclamation startled her a bit, but it also bought her attention to… A bloodied Marinette.

  


Now it was no secret that Chloe was NOT a fan of Marinette, based on herself being her arch nemesis (As the annoying population of her school would say), but even she didn’t want to physically harm people she really didn’t like and Marinette was no exception to this rule. “What the fuck? Dupain-Cheng! Who did this to you?” Her voice was hoarse, but still loud enough to be heard across the bathroom.

  


Marinette let out what looked to be a guilty smile as she responded by saying.

  


“I fell from the stairs?”

  


“Why does that sound like a question and – oh…” Alya seemed to realize something and Chloe couldn’t understand why she had turned and looked down towards her… Oh. Her hands were still being held to Alya’s chest. Which felt warm and was giving her pleasant sensations and “OhMYGODWHATTHEFUCK!!!” Chloe cheeks flared up in an explosion of red and her eyes darted up to Ayla’s face and she saw how red her cheeks also were and how great that color was on Alya’s darker skin and how Alya’s brown eyes were so beautiful and perfect and-

  


She heard someone (she’s assuming its Marinette) clearing her throat before speaking. Her voice a couple of octaves higher than usual. “Am I interrupting something?” Chloe felt more than heard the squawk that emerged from her throat and she immediately felt Alya let go of her hands as if they were burnt. Which gave Chloe the chance for herself to quickly pull her hands off of Ayla’s sizable, pleasantly soft chest, which she (reluctantly) did.

  


“No, you, it wasn’t, you didn’t-“There was no denying Alya’s spluttering was adorable and hilarious, but if asked, Chloe still would deny both these factors to her own grave. Alya’s protests were not really registering both to Marinette and Chloe as Marinette seemed unable to stop looking back and forth between the two and Chloe was left thinking about how warm and safe Alya was. It was also when Chloe realized just how absurd all of this really was. She also realized just how much Marinette seemed to be avoiding all of their questions. It seemed her mind was no longer throwing random thoughts at her every millisecond. 

  


“Dupain-Cheng, who did this to you and why are you trying to hide this?” She could see Marinette freeze and hear her whisper something under her breath.

  


## Marinette’s POV

  


Marinette froze. Left stunned at the surprisingly sharp analyzation from Chloe. People normally bought every excuse for the injuries she had (No matter how lame they sounded to her own ears) due to her innate clumsiness, which she miraculously (Ha! Bad pun) could not shake off after she de-transforms out of her Lady-Bug form.

  


But she had made one major error in blurting her excuse out like she usually did, because Chloe is not someone she knows very well. Even though they’ve beefed with each other for several (long, might she add) years. She honestly does not know the true depth to Chloe’s intelligence and perception, because, honestly, Chloe is smarter than she makes her self appear.

  


After all, once she stopped using Sabrina as her own personal homework lackey (due to Miss Bustier’s timely intervention, most likely) her grades have risen from steady B’s to high A’s, which had hugely shocked their shared class at first, until Chloe went on a gloating tirade that turned all that shock into anger, jealousy and resentment (The girl really had a talent for irking a lot of people.)

  


But there was one thing that people have also seemed to forget. Marinette is insanely smart and creative and it was only her bashfulness and clumsiness that led to people thinking otherwise. Marinette analyzed her situation in mere moments and knew she had only two choices to make, which neither would work in her favor. It was either she lie, using half-baked truths and come off looking like and insane idiot.

  


Or she will have to tell one major truth that will NOT be taken well at all. She had no choice, because if Chloe and Alya take a look at the news later on during the day then there’d be a huge chance they’ll figure out her identity and she couldn’t allow that to happen. Taking in a deep breath, Marinette began her explanation.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello again my lovelies❤✨ I've returned with a new fic. I've been so excited to branch out to new works and I'm hoping Miraculous Ladybug will be a favorite for you all, because I absolutely love this show. Please review, comment and send kudos, because that keeps me motivated to bring you more content.😊


End file.
